Rêve et réalité
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Suite de mon oneshot "Le cauchemar"... Sion fait de drôles de rêves, Miran prépare quelque chose et Ryner est pris au milieu de tout ça, déchiré entre son meilleur ami, qui tente de le conquérir, et l'homme qu'il aime... multi-pairing, vraiment...
1. Prélude à une catastrophe ou deux

Le ciel est sombre et pesant, comme menaçant. Du moins c'est ce qui lui semble alors qu'il continue à marcher dans ce désert infertile. Il sent la soif du sol sous ses pieds endoloris, sa soif, comme si la terre était en vie et attendait sa chute, son trépas. Il devient un peu parano sous ce soleil froid. Astre qui n'a pas bougé du tout dans ce ciel couleur de rouille, même s'il sait avec certitude qu'il marche depuis des heures, au moins. Ou alors des jours? Des semaines? Il ne sait plus, n'arrive pas à se souvenir. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il est ici en premier lieu, comme il est arrivé ici... ou même où "ici" se trouve. Il a mal au crâne, ses joues sont mouillées, mais il ne se souvient pas avoir pleuré et il n'a juste pas envie de s'essuyer la figure, même si l'eau ne semble pas vouloir sécher toute seule. Il continue à marcher, parce que, en fait, que peut-il faire d'autre dans un endroit pareil? Ses pensées sont embuées, il n'arrive pas à penser clairement. Soudainement, loin devant lui, quelque chose vient briser la monotonie du sol plat. Il ne ressent ni curiosité, ni soulagement. Il continue à marcher dans cette direction, comme en transe. C'est un arbre mort, son écorce un gris foncé, mat, ses branches s'étirant paresseusement en des méandres vers le ciel comme immitant cyniquement une prière. Alors qu'il regarde l'arbre, il ne ressent rien. Rien d'autre qu'un vide oppressant, le vide à l'intérieur de lui, la solitude, la tristesse. Il pose une main sur l'écorce. Elle n'est ni chaude ni froide, ni rude ni douce, mais dure. L'arbre est _là_. D'une certaine façon, cette information semble cruciale. D'une certaine façon, il semble que ce soit la seule chose qui importe. Il avance d'un pas, appuie son front contre l'arbre. Il n'y a rien. Seulement lui, ce bout de bois mort et le vide qui le gruge de l'intérieur. Il y a un nom sur le bout de sa langue, mais il lui échappe...

"_...é,"_ murmure le vent, en commençant à souffler, jouant dans sa cape.

Pas maintenant.

"_...eille-toi..."_, murmure le vent, emmêlant ses cheveux.

Encore un tout petit peu.

"_Sion, réveille-toi..."_, persiste le vent, caressant son visage.

Ce n'est pas le nom... c'était...

"Hé, Sion, toute cette paperasse ne se fera pas toute seule! Alors réveille-toi!"

Le roi de Roland se redresse soudainement, ses pensées embrumées, ses paupières lourdes. Il regarde sans vraiment voir autour de lui, un peu paniqué, son esprit n'ayant pas encore eu le temps de se remettre correctement en fonction. Que s'est-il passé? Le... et l'arbre? Ses yeux dorés scannent la pièce. Son bureau. Évidemment. Il s'était occupé de la paperasse toute la semaine encore, sans dormir. Du mouvement à côté de lui capte son attention et il tourne la tête. Son meilleur ami se tient là, lui adressant un sourire lumineux.

"Bonjour, belle au bois dormant!", le salue le brun. "Tu sais, tu parlais encore dans ton sommeil!"

Ça lui prend tout pour ne pas sourire, ne pas rouler les yeux vers le ciel, juste garder son masque habituel. "Qu-qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?"

Ryner attend quelques secondes, probablement pour laisser escalader le suspens, puis il prend une pose alors que ses joues se colorent pour faire son immitation. "Non, maître! S'il-vous-plait pas la laisse! Fouettez-moi encore, maître! Ahn~!"

Sion laisse ses joues prendre une jolie teinte de rouge alors qu'il détourne le regard et porte une main à sa bouche, en fausse honte. "Si les gens apprenaient ça, je serais..." Il ne termine pas sa phrase, penchant la tête pour que sa frange cache son visage et il fait trembler ses épaules comme s'il était en train de pleurer.

Il obtient le résultat escompté: son ami panique et essaie de le consoler. Ç'en est trop pour Sion et il éclate de rire. Alors qu'il se calme et qu'il essuie quelques larmes qui s'étaient formées aux coins de ses yeux, il regarde son ami, qui lui sourit tendrement. La confusion le gagne. Pourquoi le brun le regarde-t-il de cette façon? Pourquoi n'est-il pas fâché, pourquoi n'essaie-t-il pas de se venger? Il le questionne du regard en silence, sachant d'une certaine manière qu'aucune question ne devait être prononcée à voix haute. Après quelques secondes, Ryner tend la main, plaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille du jeune roi.

"Tu es magnifique quand tu ris, Sion," souffle-t-il doucement, sa main s'attardant sur une joue rosissante.

Le roi sourit doucement en réponse, son coeur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine alors que son ami se penche lentement. "Seulement quand je ris?", demande-t-il sur le même ton, craignant de briser ce moment, ce merveilleux moment.

"Pas seulement, mais tu ne ris pas assez souvent. C'est un son magnifique et j'aimerais vraiment l'entendre plus souvent..." À ce moment leurs visages n'étaient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres et la distance diminuait toujours.

"Comptes-tu continuer à parler ou bien...?"

Ryner ricane doucement, ses yeux toujours fixés sur ceux de Sion. "Je ne te savais pas si impatient..."

C'était comme s'ils étaient prisonniers d'un sort fragile, chacun hypnotisé par l'autre, comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Alors que leur souffle ne faisait plus qu'un, alors que leurs lèvres allaient se toucher...

"Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose d'important?"

Les deux se séparent en un clin d'oeil, rouges d'embarras, alors que Miran fronçait les sourcils et crispait les poings, sans être vu. Il ne pourrait pas endurer tel spectacle plus longtemps. Heureusement que le hasard avait bien fait les choses et lui avait envoyé un moyen de les séparer plus rapidement... Prenant une bonne respiration pour calmer ses envies de meurtres envers un certain beau brun qui tournait un peu trop autour de Sa Majesté, Miran Froaude s'efforça de sourire.

"On m'a approché aujourd'hui pour me demander la citoyenneté, mais puisque ce n'est pas du ressort d'un homme militaire tel que moi, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux mener l'intéressé auprès de Sa Majesté pour qu'il explique sa situation lui-même," dit Miran, attirant l'attention. "Puis-je le faire entrer?"

Curieux, Sion hocha la tête, encore trop choqué par l'interruption de son second pour faire confiance à sa voix. Même Ryner, l'éternel paresseux, roi des siestes et de la procrastination, décida de sacrifier quelques précieuses minutes de sieste pour assister à cet étrange évènement. Derrière Miran, la porte s'ouvrit, et pénétra dans la pièce... un certain noiraud aux tendances quelque peu cannibales par moment. Avec sa vision périphérique, le roi cru voir la mâchoire de son beau brun tomber au sol, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Plutôt lui importait vraiment ce visiteur innatendu qu'il ne pouvait pas affirmer être ravi de revoir. Claugh non plus ne serait pas très heureux, si seulement il n'était pas en voyage de noces avec Lady Noa. Un silence tendu s'imposa sur toute la pièce et les rouages de l'esprit de Sion se mirent en route à vive allure. Il devait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de cet homme, surtout maintenant qu'il avait réussi à récupérer son ami, qu'il pouvait enfin prendre le loisir de le faire sien.

Tentant de garder son masque malgré son irritation, Sion posa ses coudes sur son bureau, entrelaça ses doigts et sourit à l'homme devant lui. "Ah mais ça prend plusieurs années pour pouvoir devenir citoyen... sans compter qu'avec une réputation comme la sienne... un tel passé... je ne peux pas vraiment me permettre de mettre mes citoyens en danger en acceptant un homme tel que lui dans notre royaume," tenta de terjiverser le jeune roi.

"Tiir n'est pas comme ça!", s'offusqua Ryner, surprenant l'argenté qui se tourna vers lui avec les yeux ronds. "Il est très gentil, bien plus que la plupart des gens! Et puis quoi s'il a l'Iino Dwoué? J'ai tué des gens, moi aussi! J'ai des Yeux Magiques, moi aussi! Si tu dis qu'à cause du pouvoir que lui confèrent ses yeux, il est un monstre...!"

Oh, Sion reconnaissait le danger de cette conversation. Un discours du même genre, quelques semaines plus tôt, avaient failli lui coûter son meilleur ami. Il était véritablement dans la merde, là. S'il refusait l'asile à cet homme, Ryner partirait de nouveau. Mais s'il lui accordait, il courait la chance de tout de même perdre le beau brun... choix difficile...

"Je pourrais peut-être y consentir... mais c'est pas mal de paperasse... et c'est difficile de remplir les conditions pour devenir un citoyen... et très long... et..."

"Et si je mariais quelqu'un qui a déjà la citoyenneté?", demanda Tiir, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

"Alors c'est sûr que ça accélérerait les choses et ça les simplifierait... mais il faut trouver quelqu'un qui..."

"Je vais me marier avec Ryner."

La température de la pièce devint soudain glaciale... Le brun restait figé de surprise, de stupeur... tandis que le jeune roi était figé d'effroi. Miran, lui se délectait simplement de la situation. Oh, comme il adorait tourmenter son roi...!


	2. De manipulation et de ruse

Il était de nouveau dans le désert, mais cette fois face à l'arbre mort. Un soupire lui échappa et il posa ses mains sur l'écorce. Que lui, l'arbre, et le vide qui lui ronge les trippes. Un nom s'échappe de ses lèvres en un souffle...

"_Ryner..._"

Oui, cet arbre est son meilleur ami, la seule chose qui lui confirme qu'il a le droit d'être en vie, d'aspirer au bonheur comme tout le monde... Sans lui... sans lui Sion se doutait bien qu'il sombrerait dans la folie. Il laissa ses mains glisser sur le tronc et s'approcha, enlaça l'arbre. Ici, ce n'était peut-être qu'un bout de bois mort, mais il était tellement plus... Un cri strident au-dessus de lui le fit sursauter et lever la tête. Un gros corbeau lui criait après, s'approchant d'un air menaçant. Surpris, Sion relâcha l'arbre et fit quelques pas en arrière. L'oiseau prit son envol et fonça sur lui. En tentant de faire un pas vers l'arrière, Sion trébucha... et il se réveilla en sursaut. Il était à son bureau, le sommeil avait dû le gagner alors qu'il était distrait. Distrait à songer à la situation présente, aux circonstances étranges... Tiir Rumibul qui désirait marier son Ryner pour obtenir la citoyenneté... Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, en fait. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas... Miran. Voilà, le noiraud avait certainement joué un rôle dans cette histoire. Justement, en parlant du loup, on cogna à la porte et Miran entra, refermant la porte derrière lui et faisant une révérence devant le roi. Sion se sentait bouillir de rage à l'intérieur, quelque chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Il se leva et contourna son bureau pour aller se planter devant son subordonné, se tenant bien droit et le fusillant du regard.

"C'était ton idée, avoue," accusa-t-il tout bas, serrant les poings et usant de toute sa volonté pour tenter de garder une apparence de calme.

"De quoi parlez-vous, mon r-", commença Miran, innocemment.

"Du mariage," le coupa Sion prestemment.

Les deux se fixèrent un moment en silence, puis Froaude tendit une main pour aller placer une mèche argentée rebelle derrière une oreille. "Je n'agis que pour votre bien, Majesté. Alors pourquoi voudrais-je vous enlever votre précieux ami si je sais que vous en serez profondément atteint? Si vous n'avez pas le moral, vous ne serez plus en mesure de bien vous occuper de l'État et ce serait véritablement une tragédie. Non, je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire, je n'ai agi que comme messager."

Sion scruta son visage, à la recherche d'un indice quelconque, n'importe lequel, qui indiquerait que l'homme devant lui lui mentait... mais il ne vit rien. Dépité, il poussa un soupire et s'assit sur le bord de son bureau en se massant les tempes. Pourquoi est-ce que tout semblait se mettre entre lui et le beau brun? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être heureux avec lui, tout simplement? On lui prit doucement la main et il ouvrit les yeux, regardant avec un mélange de fascination et d'énervement alors que le noiraud posait doucement ses lèvres sur le dos de sa main, tendrement. La scène un peu plus tôt dans la journée, alors qu'il avait été sur le point d'embrasser enfin son meilleur ami, lui revint en tête et il poussa un nouveau soupire, abandonnant pour le moment sa main à Miran qui prit la liberté de la retourner pour y déposer un autre baiser dans sa paune, puis sur son poignet. Puis le noiraud sembla hésiter, avant de finalement replier ses doigts doucement et y déposer un dernier baiser. Il laissa ensuite la main de son roi retomber et lui sourit, déposa quelques document sur le bureau, à côté du jeune souverain, fit une révérence et sortit, sans un mot de plus, sans un regard, sans même un souffle... Cet homme intriguait toujours Sion, qui se demandait réellement pourquoi il agissait ainsi, pourquoi il n'affirmait pas ses désirs, pourquoi il ne faisait rien de plus pour tenter de le gagner. Miran était visiblement attiré par lui, ça crevait les yeux. Même le roi lui-même le voyait, mais pourtant jamais le noiraud ne faisait un geste, ne prononçait une parole déplacée... Et pourtant, Sion n'arrivait pas à le croire lorsqu'il disait qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec cet homme qui se présentait soudain en clammant qu'il allait marier Ryner. SON Ryner. Sion porta de nouveau ses doigts à ses tempes mais s'arrêta. Les endroits où Miran lui avait baisé la mais picottaient, chatouillaient. Il claqua la langue et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau pour continuer son travail. À l'écurie, Ryner et Tiir étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre dans la cachette du brun. Brun qui avait les bras croisés et était très énervé.

"C'est quoi cette histoire, Tiir!", demanda-t-il à nouveau, entre ses dents pour ne pas hausser le ton et attirer l'attention, ne pas dévoiler sa cachette.

Pour toute réponse, le porteur de l'Iino Dwoué soupira et se pencha vers l'avant, tendit une main et lui caressa le visage. "Ryner, quand vas-tu donc comprendre que je te désire plus que tout? Je sais que je ne te laisse pas indiférent, mais franchement je commence vraiment à me poser des questions. Je déteste devoir te faire choisir entre moi et ce roi de pacotilles, mais c'est à ça que ça se résume."

Le brun ne broncha pas. "Je refuse de choisir," répondit-il, du tac au tac. "C'est stupide comme décision à prendre. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais choisir entre mon meilleur ami et..." Il s'interrompit.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du noiraud, qui lui lança un regard insistant. "Et...?", encouragea-t-il, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'autre. "Continue, Ryner. Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi?"

Le brun frissonna alors que le bout des doigts de son vis-à-vis glissait doucement sur son scalpe, que leurs visages se rapprochaient. "Je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas, Tiir... J'aimerais... J'aimerais le savoir, mais je..."

Le noiraud posa un doigt sur les lèvres du brun, le faisant taire. "On a encore le temps. Je vais prendre mon temps pour te conquérir et te faire décider ce que je suis pour toi. Il n'y a pas de presse."

À leur insu, les murs avaient des oreilles à ce moment-là...


	3. Le premier tour du serpent

Il était de nouveau dans ce maudit désert, avec l'arbre mort devant lui. Le corbeau, confortablement installé dans les branches du bout de bois, lui coassait après méchamment dès qu'il tentait de s'approcher. Il avait tenté de chasser l'oiseau, mais il n'y avait pas réussi et il se retrouva donc obligé d'observer l'arbre, la seule chose qui comptait vraiment, depuis une bonne distance. Il était assis au sol, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, et il observait. Le corbeau, lorsque laissé tranquile, semblait fusionner avec l'arbre, ne faire qu'un avec lui, et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarque que la forme des branches commençait à changer. Il avait le coeur serré, une boule dans la gorge, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. À côté de lui, il l'avait remarqué aussi, avait commencé à s'étirer son ombre. Une ombre noire comme l'abîme et elle semblait avoir une substance, mais il ne s'était pas risqué à y toucher. La présence de l'ombre le réconfortait un peu, mais il aurait préféré rester seul avec l'arbre, se lover contre lui... il aurait préféré être celui qui fusionne avec le bois, qui le change... mais hélas... Il poussa un long soupire et figea. Il entendait un bruit, comme un faible glissement, léger, comme du sable que l'on bouge. Soudain apparut devant lui un serpent doré, magnifique. Lorsque l'animal ouvrit les yeux, il vit que ceux-ci étaient d'un magnifique bleu. Ils se regardèrent en silence un moment, puis le serpent tourna la tête et regarda l'arbre et le corbeau. Le serpent se dirigea vers l'arbre, qu'il monta en s'enroulant autour. Il monta, monta... jusqu'à la branche où reposait le corbeau... et il bondit, la gueule grande ouverte, sur l'oiseau. Un coassement strident retentit et il se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était encore endormi sur son bureau. Derrière lui, la lumière du soleil couchant déclinait rapidement. On pouvait entendre des corbeaux coasser et le bruit des gens dans le château. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention devant lui, Lucile se tenait là, lui souriant tendrement, le toisant d'un regard bienveillant.

"Vous devriez utiliser votre lit si vous voulez dormir, Majesté," lui dit doucement le blond, s'approchant lentement.

Sion soupira en se massant les tempes. "À quoi bon, puisque ce que j'aimerais qui s'y trouve n'y retournera jamais plus," murmura-t-il sans réfléchir, frottant ses yeux pour tenter d'en chasser le sommeil. Il s'endormait beaucoup trop sans s'en rendre compte, et il en avait un peu marre de refaire toujours ce rêve avec le désert et l'arbre.

Lucile, qui s'était approché jusqu'à se tenir à côté de lui, passa ses doigts sous le menton du souverain et lui souleva le visage. "Vous désirez quelque chose qui est déjà sensé être vôtre... Ryner Lute, n'est-ce pas?"

Sion soutint le regard que lui lançait les yeux bleus sans broncher. "Si je continue à le poursuivre, j'irai à l'encontre de tes plans me concernant et tu devras me tuer, c'est ça?"

Lucile garda le silence un moment, puis sourit en caressant le visage du roi. "Pas du tout. La seule chose qui contrarierait mes plans serait sa mort inopinée, ou la vôtre. Votre proximité ou votre éloignement avec lui n'affecte en rien mes plans, Majesté. Je... ne me mêlerai pas de cette histoire. Je me suis simplement dit que vous aimeriez peut-être un peu de compagnie, au vue de votre mine déconfite depuis hier."

"J'apprécie l'attention, mais ça va. Je suis juste fatigué et... je fais des rêves étranges. Rien d'allarmant, Lucile," lui dit le roi en reprenant sa plume et en se penchant à nouveau sur sa paperasse.

"J'en suis ravis, Majesté," dit le blond avec une courbette, avant de faire un mouvement et dedisparaître.

Les bougies sur le bureau de Sion s'allumèrent toutes seules, mais il n'y porta pas attention. Il voulait se changer les idées, oublier que Ryner lui avait été volé... Miran ne broncha pas en sentant soudain une présence derrière lui. Il continua tranquillement à retirer sa tunique, comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, si l'autre voulait jouer aux voyeurs, qui était-il pour le contrarier? Mais le noiraud se doutait bien que Lucile Eris avait une excellente raison pour venir le voir. Le blond avait toujours une bonne raison pour chacune de ses actions et c'était un homme que Sion respectait, quoiqu'avec un certain mélange de crainte. N'ayant lui-même jamais vu le Eris à l'oeuvre, il ne se considérait pas digne d'en juger.

"Sacré numéro que tu as fait à Sa Majesté, Miran Froaude," dit finalement le blond.

Un frisson parcourut le dos du noiraud, mais il refusa de s'y attarder et retira simplement son pantalon. "Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles," contra-t-il, un peu sur la défensive.

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était exactement, mais quelque chose dans l'atmosphère, dans la seule présence du blond lui hérissait le poil, faisait retentir les sirènes d'allarme dans sa tête et tous ses sens. Le blond n'était même pas dans son champ de vision, pourtant... Il sentit soudain une main l'empoigner à la gorge, mais en baissant les yeux il ne vit rien. Il y avait bien quelque chose qui le tenait à la gorge, qui l'empêchait de respirer, mais il ne voyait rien, ne touchait rien. Il ne comprenait pas. Il se retourna et regarda le blond, qui lui lançait un regard meurtrier. Miran fit quelques pas en arrière pour tenter de s'éloigner, mais il trébucha et tomba sur son lit. Il reçu soudain un coup dans l'estomac, qui lui coupa le souffle et il se tourna sur le côté pour tousser. La main invisible sur sa gorge avait disparu.

"Je dois dire, par contre, que je suis quelque peu intrigué par ton plan. Je suis heureux que tu aies eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas t'en prendre directement à la vie de Ryner Lute. Je n'aurais pas du tout apprécié et tu serais sans doute mort avant d'avoir pu réussir, même si ta perte serait sans doute difficile pour Sa Majesté," dit le blond en écartant une mèche rebelle du visage de l'autre homme. "Comprends-moi bien, je n'ai rien contre toi et je n'apprécie pas plus cet imbécile que toi, mais je n'accepterai pas que quiconque se mette en travers de ma route alors que je suis si près du but." Lucile tourna le noiraud sur le dos et joua du bout des doigts sur la peau de son bas ventre, à la limite de son sous-vêtement. "Raconte-moi donc ton plan en détail, cher Miran Froaude. Que comptais-tu faire avec les porteurs des yeux maudits?"

Miran déglutit avec difficulté, mais hocha néanmoins la tête. Cet homme était beaucoup plus dangereux que tout ce qu'il aurait jamais pu imaginer... et d'un certain côté il aimait ça.


	4. Sentiments d'impuissance

_Les cordes mordaient dans sa chair, mais il n'y pouvait rien puisqu'elles le maintenaient au-dessus du sol... Il avait mal. Ses bras étaient trop tirés vers l'arrière, attachés comme ils étaient, et il n'arrivait pas à trouver un moyen de les soulager. Une autre corde, autour de ses reins, le maintenait de manière à ce que ses genoux ne touchent pas au sol. Il avaient le visage à quelques centimètres du sol et il pouvait sincèrement affirmer qu'il n'avait jamais été dans une position aussi douloureuse. Le sang commençait à s'accumuler et à lui faire tourner la tête, mais il se doutait qu'il ne serait pas libéré de si tôt._

_Un ricanement l'alerta de la proximité de son bourreau. "Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier cette position, cher Miran. Les cordes sont-elles un peu trop rêches?" Sarcasme poignant, amusement évident... son bourreau se moquait de lui. "Je suis désolé d'avoir dû te laisser... je voulais aller jeter un oeil sur Sa Majesté, m'assurer que tout allait bien. Je ne t'ai pas trop fait languir?"_

Le désert. L'arbre mort. Le corbeau dans ses branches, comme fusionné... Un soupire lui échappa alors qu'il restait assis à une certaine distance, encore une fois. Il sentit soudain une pression autour de lui et il vit son ombre, solide et intangible en même temps, qui se lovait à lui, le serrant dans ses "bras"... puis elle glissa de nouveau sur le sol. Des sortes de cordes dorées sortirent du sol et attrappèrent l'ombre, avant de la tirer vers le bas, de disparaître avec elle. Sion ne comprenait pas. Ça s'était passé tellement vite, qu'il n'avait presque rien vu. Mais à quoi bon? Ce qu'il désirait réellement... ce qu'il voulait le plus... Il se réveilla doucement. Il était étendu sur son lit, toujours complètement habillé. Un drap avait été tiré sur lui... mais qui aurait pu faire ça? Il n'avait pas revu Miran depuis... depuis ce fameux baise-main, deux jours auparavant. Ryner allait et venait, évasif, toujours accompagné du porteur de l'Iino Dwoue. Tandis que Lucile restait caché, comme à son habitude. Vraiment, la solitude commençait sérieusement à le peser et il détestait cette sensation. Il étendit les bras, seul dans son lit, et plus que jamais la présence du roi des siestes sur ce meuble lui manquait...

"_Je vais te dire ce que je pense de ton plan cher Miran," dit le blond en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour replacer des mèches rebelles. "Tu en as bien le droit, après avoir l'avoir élaboré. Et je sais que tu y as longuement pensé, mais... ce plan me déplait énormément. Et encore, c'est sans aucun doute un euphémisme. Car, vois-tu, notre cher roi a choisi de ne pas tuer Ryner Lute, même si ça veut dire lui réserver une fin bien pire. Vraiment, il devrait réfléchir un peu plus à ses actions... Toutes ces décisions qu'il prend pour tenter de sauver des vies dans l'immédiat mais qui au final ont un coût encore plus élevé... Tu vois de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas cher Miran?"_

_Son corps au complet le faisait souffrir. Des hématômes commençaient déjà à apparaître sur sa peau et les coupures qui lui avaient été infligées picottaient, brûlaient... "Je ne vois pas ce que Ryner Lute a à voir dans toute cette histoire. En quoi sa vie, et aussi mon plan, ont-ils rapport avec les décisions de Sa Majesté?"_

"_Que tu es innocent, cher Miran. Je te dirai donc une information cruciale qui, je l'espère, te permettra de ne pas commettre la même erreur," dit le blond, caressant la peau d'albâtre du noiraud du bout des doigts, puis se penchant pour murmurer à son oreille d'une voix suintant le danger. "J'ai besoin de Ryner Lute auprès du roi. Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, mais je respecte la décision de Sa Majesté de ne pas changer de martyr. Ce mariage que tu as planifié avec Tiir Rumibul est une interférence de trop." Un hurlement s'échappa de la gorge de Miran alors que Lucile le pénétra d'un coup, sans préparation. "Mais tu sais ce qui m'agace le plus dans ton soi-disant plan, cher petit Miran?" Il enchaîna immédiatement de coups de reins, aggrippant les hanches de sa victime d'une poigne de fer. "C'est ce que tu comptais faire une fois Ryner Lute hors d'état de nuir. Je peux tolérer qu'une marionette, aussi rebelle puisse-t-elle tenter d'être, telle que Ryner Lute s'approche de Sa Majesté. Qu'ils baisent ensemble, pour tout ce que ça me fait; je sais que jamais il ne dévorera le roi, ce sera toujours le contraire. Toi, par contre... Aussi soumis sois-tu avec des partenaires tels que moi, ou alors ton **père**, je sais pertinemment que tu te feras un plaisir de dominer Sa Majesté, et c'est une chose que je ne peux permettre." Les hurlements de douleur de Miran s'étaient estompés alors que Lucile continuait ses violent mouvements de va-et-vien en lui, maintenant réduis à de faibles gémissements dans lesquels se mélangeait une pointe de quelque chose d'autre, qui n'échappa pas à Lucile. Un sourire sadique monta aux lèvres du blond. "On dirait que tu commences à prendre ton pied, cher Miran. Je ne te croyais pas masochiste au point d'apprécier ton propre viol, mais j'imagine que je ne devrais pas trop être surpris... Ton père ne t'a-t-il pas déjà habitué à ce genre de choses?"_

_Les gémissements de plaisir de Miran s'intensifièrent. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, son corps le faisait souffrir... mais cette souffrance était si **douce**... Il en oubliait d'avaler, sa bave se répendant au sol, dans ses cheveux qui y étaient étallés... et il s'en foutait. Il voulait que Lucile continue, qu'il ne s'arrête pas... L'orgasme le frappa d'un coup alors qu'il sentit le blond serrer ses hanches plus fermement, ses ongles mordant dans sa chair, son sperme se répendant en lui... Un frisson le parcourut lorsque son violeur se retira et il sentit la semence déjà commencer à couler sur ses cuisses. D'un coup, ses liens furent coupés et il s'étala lourdement sur le sol de pierre, à bout de souffle, peinant à garder conscience... Avant de sortir de la pièce, Lucile se retourna une dernière fois, ses yeux bleus brillant d'une lueur maléfique._

"_Je ne serai pas aussi clément, la prochaine fois. Tâche ne ne pas l'oublier, Miran Froaude."_

_La porte se referma derrière le chef de la maison d'Eris... et le monde devint noir autour de Miran alors qu'il glissa enfin dans l'inconscience..._

Ryner regardait les étoiles, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il avait décidé de s'installer, cette fois, sur le toit de l'écurie. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il avait besoin de faire le tri dans ses pensées. Il avait la tête pleine d'incertitudes. Pleine de Tiir. Pleine de Sion. Tiir qui voulait le marier. Sion qui l'aimait. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de décider que faire ensuite! Pourquoi se sentait-il si déchiré? Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas les avoir tous les deux... Il savait que rester avec Sion était dangereux... Mais... Il était si bien avec lui... De même, quand Tiir le prenait dans ses bras, il était tout aussi bien... Il ne savait pas, ne savait plus... et il n'avait personne à qui en parler... Il n'en pouvait plus...


	5. La gueule du loup

Le serpent doré le regardait de ses yeux bleus. Derrière lui, son ombre vascillait, comme si elle tentait de se faire toute petite. Derrière le serpent, l'arbre. Dans les anneaux du serpent, le corbeau. Il était figé. Le serpent semblait lui sourire d'un air affecté, presque sadique. Le vent joua dans ses cheveux, faisant claquer sa cape...

"Tu le désires..."

Un sifflement strident, à vous glacer le sang.

"Si tu le désires à ce point, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas tien?"

Sion se réveilla en sursaut et releva la tête à temps pour voir Miran s'éclipser de son bureau. Il allait l'appeler, se lever, mais il sentit une main sur son épaule. Tournant la tête, il vit qu'il s'agissait de celle de Lucile, qui lui souriait tendrement. Le roi haussa un sourcil interrogateur à l'adresse du blond.

Le chef de la Maison d'Eris fit un signe de la main en direction de sa chambre. "Vous devriez véritablement utiliser votre lit, Majesté. Je crois, d'ailleurs, qu'une surprise que vous saurez apprécier vous y attend."

Un vague pressentiment de catastrophe à venir lui agrippa les trippes, mais la curiosité eut facilement raison de lui. Sans un mot, Sion se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte avec une pointe d'hésitation, déglutit. Quelle surprise l'attendait de l'autre côté? Que mijotait Lucile? C'était peine perdu de tenter de deviner les intentions de l'énigmatique blond. Avec une grande inspiration, le jeune roi décida de mettre fin au suspens. Il tourna la poignée, ouvrit la porte... et il était là. Le roi des siestes en personne était étendu sur son lit, prenant toute la place, en plein roupillon. Comment était-ce possible? Ryner n'était-il pas avec l'Iino Dwoué? N'avait-il pas juré de ne jamais plus dormir dans son lit? Lucile le poussa doucement en direction du lit.

"Qu'attendez-vous, Majesté? Ne m'avez-vous pas vous-même dit que c'est ce que vous désiriez le plus?"

_[Tu le désires...]_

Sion s'humecta les lèvres du bout de la langue en faisant quelques pas en avant. Oh oui, il le désirait. Plus que tout, plus que la vie elle-même. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre tout à fait pourquoi, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Cet évènement avec l'Iino Dwoué lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il voulait Ryner. Plus que comme un simple ami. C'était un désir viscéral, bestial, plus complexe que la luxure seule. Bien qu'il ne pensait pas être du genre possessif auparavant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence.

Voir le brun en compagnie de qui que ce soit d'autre lui donnait envie de mordre. Chaque fois que le brun quittait son champ de vision, son coeur se serrait douloureusement, même s'il restait dans les parages. Dès que le brun ouvrait la bouche, il se retrouvait pendu à ses lèvres, s'abreuvant de ses moindres paroles comme un homme déshydraté à une source d'eau fraîche. Ses yeux guettaient ses mouvements sans relâche chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Il ne pouvait se tromper: il était véritablement, désespérément amoureux.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, tendit le bras, hésita. Était-ce réellement bien d'agir selon ses sentiments? Cela ne risquait-il pas d'effrayer le beau brun? D'un autre côté, l'Iino Dwoué ne l'avait-il pas demandé en mariage sans se prendre un vent? Il avait donc une chance. Une chance que son meilleur ami partage ses sentiments, une chance de pouvoir enfin assouvir ses désirs.

Il caressa doucement le visage du dormeur. Il était mignon quand il dormait, c'était plus qu'indéniable, mais Sion voulait voir une toute autre expression sur son visage. Il caressa ses lèvres avec son pouce, se penchant lentement, à l'affût du moindre changement dans l'expression faciale de Ryner. Il n'en voyait aucun.

Il déplaça son pouce, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres. Il se souvenait de ces contes pour enfants où le preux chevalier allait réveiller la belle endormie d'un doux baiser. Sans plus attendre, il donna enfin à ses lèvres cette sensation dont elles avaient tant envie. Il sentit les lèvres de Ryner se mouvoir légèrement sous les siennes et son regard se plongea dans celui de son ami. Il mit fin au baiser, souriant tendrement au brun alors que les joues de celui-ci se colorèrent d'une jolie teinte rosée.

Sans plus attendre, Sion l'embrassa de nouveau et fut agréablement surpris lorsque des bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et que le beau brun répondit au baiser. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Son désir était réciproque. La joie l'envahit et il s'enhardit. Ryner était en pyjama et il en profita: il fit glisser ses mains sous la tunique du brun, caressant au passage la peau chaude et douce de ses abdos, qu'il sentit tressauter légèrement, puis remontant jusqu'aux tétons. Il les tâta, jaugeant la réaction de son beau brun. Une sorte de petit miaulement de plaisir lui échappa, un miaulement qui donna des frissons à l'argenté.

_[Si tu le désires à ce point, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas tien?]_

Il s'installa entre les jambes de Ryner, pinçant et caressant les boutons de chair en l'observant avidement, ses yeux dorés dévorant chaque grimace de plaisir qui s'offrait à eux. Il se repositionna lorsqu'il manqua soudain un peu d'équilibre et il figea de surprise. Il baissa les yeux pour être certain de ne pas s'être trompé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté?", s'inquiéta le beau brun, légèrement hors d'haleine.

Une des mains de Sion descendit et il tâta le devant du pantalon de Ryner, lui arrachant un petit râle approbateur. "T'as une érection...", constata-t-il, un peu incrédule.

Le porteur de l'Alpha Stigma fronça les sourcils. "Bah c'est normal, j'suis un homme après tout. Toi aussi t'en as une, j'te signale," dit-il platement. "Quoi, tu croyais que j'aurais aucune réaction là en bas avec ce que tu me fais? Que je me laissais faire que pour te faire plaisir? Ou alors parce que je peux rien contre toi? Tu sous-estimes mes sentiments et mes capacités et ça me vexe un peu, là, baka Sion."

Le roi prit un air contrit. "Non, c'est simplement que...", commença-t-il. Il s'interrompit, soupira, et tendit une main pour caresser le visage du brun, à nouveau. "Tu semblais m'éviter depuis quelques jours et je croyais que tu étais indécis envers la demande en mariage de ton ami... Je... pensais ne plus avoir la moindre chance," avoua-t-il.

Ryner s'assit, forçant Sion à se redresser. "Et j'étais indécis pour quelle raison, selon toi? Oui, Tiir est un homme exceptionnel et sexy et il a également des Yeux Magiques, mais tu comptes énormément à mes yeux, Sion. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris, au nombre de fois où nous sommes passés à deux doigts de nous embrasser." Il glissa ses doigts dans les mèches argentées du roi. "J'attendais simplement que tu te décides à faire le premier pas."

Le roi de Roland fronça les sourcils en entendant ça. "Pourquoi attendais-tu après moi?"

Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres de Ryner alors qu'il se laissa retomber sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête. "C'est toi qui risque le plus dans cette relation," dit-il doucement. "Je suis un porteur de l'Alpha Stigma. Tout le monde pense que ceux comme moi sont des monstres. Imagine leur réaction s'ils apprenaient que leur roi bien-aimé sort non seulement avec un homme, mais qui plus est un homme avec l'Alpha Stigma. Ce serait le bordel à coup sûr, on chercherait sans doute même à t'éliminer. Je ne peux pas ignorer mes sentiments pour toi en sachant que c'est réciproque, je n'ai pas ce genre de courage. Mais je ne veux pas te causer de tort, Sion, alors je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je ne fasse pas le premier pas. Plutôt, j'y ai réfléchi et... j'en suis venu à la conclusion que si tu venais à moi malgré tout, je te suivrais en tentant de t'apporter tout le support que je suis en mesure de t'offrir. Je me suis dit que si tu continuais à me vouloir, c'était parce que tu avais réfléchi à la situation, que tu avais pris ta décision et que je n'aurais aucune chance de te raisonner. Tu es bien trop tête de mule, de toute façon."

Sion le regarda en silence un moment, immobile, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres et ses yeux se mirent à briller, comme au bord des larmes. "T'as pas idée à quel point ce que tu viens de dire me fait plaisir, Ryner. Je... je suis si heureux en ce moment... c'est bête...", dit-il en riant doucement, son regard la tendresse même. Il leva une main et se pencha pour caresser le visage de son beau brun. "Je t'aime."

Le porteur de l'Alpha Stigma lui rendit son sourire, posant une main sur celle qui lui caressait la joue. "T'en as mis du temps pour le dire, idiot de roi," murmura-t-il en retour.

Sans plus attendre, Sion captura cette bouche avec la sienne, ferma les yeux. Leurs mains s'affairèrent à retirer leurs vêtements, caressant chaque parcelle de peau découverte, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux nus, pantelants, peau contre peau... Le coeur du roi battait à tout rompre. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Un mouvement dans sa vision périphérique attira son attention et il tourna la tête. Sur la table de chevet, il remarqua un flacon. Un flacon qui n'y était pas quelques secondes plus tôt. Lucile. Lucile avait dû le mettre là. Le sourire sur ses lèvres s'agrandit, mais il ne tendit pas la main pour prendre le flacon, pas encore. Ils en avaient tout le temps. Tout le temps du monde pour prendre leur temps et faire l'amour.


	6. Point de non retour

Il était dans le désert. Derrière lui, le serpent doré, le corbeau et l'ombre avaient disparu. Il ne restait que lui et l'arbre, dans ses bras. Il était bien, si bien! Il sentait son coeur battre de joie alors qu'il sentait l'arbre changer de forme sous ses doigts. Il avait maintenant une forme un peu plus humaine, mais aucune feuille, aucune fleur. Mais il n'était pas mort. Il était endormi. Comme le sont les arbres durant l'hiver. Pourtant, il pouvait voir des bourgeons sur une branche. Une seule et unique branche. Celle où le corbeau avait été. Il referma les yeux, essayant d'ignorer la colère qui montait en lui. À ses pieds, il sentit le sol bouger et en baissant les yeux, il vit que le serpent doré, tel une cordelette d'or, s'enroulait autout de l'arbre et lui, les reliant ensemble. Dans sa vision périphérique, il vit l'ombre immobilisée dans un filet de fils d'or et le regardait sans broncher d'un air triste. Le corbeau, lui, était attaché par ce même fil d'or au sol, à bonne distance, et son bec s'ouvrait et se fermait alors qu'il battait furieusement des ailes, comme s'il coassait, mais aucun son ne s'échappait de lui.

"_Si tu le désires à ce point, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas tien?"_

Sion se réveilla en sursaut, s'assit brusquement, haletant, en sueur. Il y eut du mouvement à côté de lui et il se tourna d'un coup, mais se calma un peu en voyant que ce n'était que Ryner, et qu'il dormait toujours. Il baissa ses yeux dorés et fixa les draps qui avaient glissé de son torse, accumulés sur ses hanches pour ne pas cacher grand chose de sa nudité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était éveillé de cette façon. Rien dans son rêve n'avait été effrayant, ou déroutant, ou quoique ce soit. Et il avait enfin fait l'amour avec Ryner. SON Ryner, enfin véritablement sien. Il regarda de nouveau le dormeur et le contempla en silence, immobile. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui lui rongeait les trippes, mais à vrai dire il s'en moquait pas mal. Pour une fois qu'il pensait à lui-même, qu'il se permettait une action purement égoiste! Ailleurs dans le château, Miran reprenait lentement conscience. Il était toujours attaché, mais cette fois sur un lit et on avait pris la peine de le couvrir avec les draps pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid. Lucile n'était nulle part en vue et il ignorait exactement où il se trouvait, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas seul. Par l'entrebaillement de la porte, il pouvait entendre des bruits de lutte, quelques cris. Il reconnaissait cette voix, même s'il ne l'avait pas souvent entendue. Puis un grand coup, le bruit d'un corps tombant au sol, et plus rien. On ouvrit la porte, Lucile pénétra dans la pièce. Il avait un air... jovial, comme s'il était d'excellente humeur. Le noiraud pourrait même jurer voir un petit sautillement dans les pas feutrés du blond. Que s'était-il passé?

Le chef de la maison Eris s'assit sur le bord du lit, a côté de lui, et lui sourit béatement en lui caressant doucement le visage. "Finalement, ton petit plan n'aura pas fait de tord au mien," dit-il, son ton presque mélodieux, mais s'il s'agissait d'une chanson, Miran se doutait bien qu'elle se transformerait très rapidement en marche funèbre. "Même, je dirais qu'il a aidé à faire avancer les choses, cher petit Miran. Mon plan arrivera à termes très bientôt et ce pays sera enfin dirigé par le souverain qu'il mérite, un souverain comme le monde n'en a plus vu depuis des siècles, peut-être même des millénaires. Nous sommes à l'aube d'une nouvelle ère, et je te réserve un rôle tout particulier, qui, je crois, va te plaire. Tu devras t'occupé de notre souverain quand je ne serai plus là, mon petit Miran. Pas qu'il aura besoin de protection à ce stade, mais... bon, je te laisse la surprise."

Quel desseins diaboliques le blond s'apprêtait-il donc à mettre à exécution? Quel était ce rôle qu'il lui réservait? Cette histoire ne sentait pas très bon, et Miran se sentit trembler de terreur... et d'apréhension... Ryner ouvrit les yeux à la sensation de baisers papillon éparpillés sur tout son corps. Il ressentait comme un engourdissement euphorique qui envahissait sa tête, brouillant ses pensées. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le sourire charmeur de Sion, auquel il répondit avec langueur... et soudain une vision se superposa à l'image de son ami et nouvellement amant. Un haume lui recouvrait la tête, plongeant son visage sans l'ombre, ses yeux dorés brillant de folie et son sourire large empli d'un sadisme sans mesure. Tout son corps était recouvert d'une armure noire, comme le haume, et ses mains s'approchèrent de son torse, comme pour y plonger et y cueillir son coeur... Il ouvrit grand les yeux, terrorisé, et recula d'un coup, tentant de s'éloigner de cette vision qui s'estompa pourtant aussitôt, laissant de nouveau place à son ami, complètement nu, dont le sourire charmeur s'était changé en regard inquiet. Le brun était complètement terrorisé. Un peu par l'être qu'il avait vu à la place du roi, mais surtout par le fait qu'il avait ressenti une étrange sérénité en voyant cet homme sur le point de l'éventrer... Il eut soudain un haut-le-coeur et se leva, se précipitant dans un coin pour vomir. Que ce passait-il? Qui était cet homme de sa vision? Quelle était cette vision? Quel était ce pressentiment qui lui enserrait le coeur avec des griffes de glace? Le porteur de l'Alpha Stigma sentit tout son corps frémir alors que la main du jeune roi se posa sur son dos. Ce n'était qu'une hallucination causée par un manque de sommeil. Oui, sûrement. Ce n'était certainement... qu'un mauvais tour que lui jouait son esprit. Et sur cette pensée, il retomba dans les bras de Morphée, juste comme ça. Sion réussit à le retrapper avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol et le ramena au lit. Puis il tenta de le réveiller, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il décida donc de retourner lui-même dans les affres du sommeil, serrant le brun tout contre lui. Cette fois ce ne fut pas le désert qui l'accueillit, comme il s'y était attendu, mais un tout autre paysage, encore plus familier. La salle du trône sombre au vitrail lumineux. Il était seul, assis sur le trône. Un être se matérialisa dans l'ombre, devant lui, et il n'en vit que les yeux dorés scintillants et le sourire béat.

"_Je te l'ai offert."_

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cet être lui parlait. C'était rare, certes, mais ce n'était pas un miracle.

"Oui. Il m'appartient enfin."

Il laissa cette affirmation le quitter dans un souffle.

"_Pas encore. Pas tout à fait."_

Il fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-il dire par là? Ryner l'avait accepté. Ils avaient fait l'amour, il avait fait part de ses sentiments et ils étaient réciproques, non?

"_Non."_

Sion figea. Il était vrai que le porteur de l'Alpha Stigma ne lui avait pas rendu sa confession, mais ce qu'il avait avoué ne comptait-il pas comme un équivalent?

"_Non."_

L'argenté sentit la colère monter en lui et il dévisagea l'être devant lui.

"_Mais je peux... faire en sorte que tu ne fasses plus qu'un avec lui. Que vous deveniez indisociables. Que jamais personne ne puisse vous séparer, jamais. Pour l'éternité, et bien plus."_

La colère s'estompa instantanément, laissant place à l'espoir et à l'excitation. Le sourire de l'être dans l'ombre s'élargit au même moment, devenant impossiblement sadique et avant que Sion puisse réagir... tout devint noir dans la pièce et il résonna comme le bourdonnement d'un lointain rire dément...


End file.
